


Lord Of The Mountain

by Stylish_Racoon



Series: Breath Of The Wild AU [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adventure, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, M/M, Romance, botw au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylish_Racoon/pseuds/Stylish_Racoon
Summary: In the center of that pond, with its hooves rustling and shattering the surface with each step, stood a creature Katsuki had never seen before. It glowed blue like the mist and it was shaped like a horse, yet it wasn't a horse. From the distance, Katsuki couldn't see its face, but it was flat and hidden behind a white mane.(OR: Katsuki and Eijirou encounter the Lord of the Mountain)





	Lord Of The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Short story time -- when I first saw the green gleam at the peak of Satori Mountain, I had been waiting for the Blood Moon to appear whilst standing naked on a shrine pedestal (shrine quest). Back then, I had no idea about the existence of Satori, (or any of the botw secrets really) so I charged directly at the mountain to see what the heck was this glow about. When I saw Satori, I _knew_ I had to have him, but the bastard was too tough for my scrawny stamina and he slipped through my fingers. So I spent two-three real life days on the lookout, waiting for him to spawn again and when he came back, I went to him prepared to the fullest. I will never forget the satisfaction as I rode that beast down the mountain and all around Hyrule.
> 
> Thus, I think he, too, deserves a little story. Hope you can enjoy it!

The template shone bright blue under the Sheikah Slate and the bars blocking the entrance rolled inwards, as the shrine shook off its red colors and lit up to the same gentle blue of the template.

Katsuki eyed the circular entrance, the trademark of the Sheikah, as it, too, blinked blue light, but instead of giving into temptation and entering, he merely shoved the Sheikah Slate back in the pouch snuggly bound to his waist and turned his back to it. He picked on the frail beige shirt he wore; it scratched and felt little on his skin, and he wrinkled his nose, wishing it could be magically replaced by the comfort of the blue tunic he usually wore. Katsuki mentally cursed the golden Lynel which tore it apart in one of their battles.

"It's our day off today," a voice brought him back, "We promised."

At the foot of the shrine, right above the glowing medallion, Eijirou's body laid perpendicular to the surface of the planet, an arm thrown over both of his eyes while his chest moving up and down quickly. He, too, had shed off his royal tunic for that day, putting on lay Hylian clothes which fell short complimenting the superior, the majestic, the otherworldly way he carried himself with and existed within space. He couldn't hide in the clothes of the peasants.

Blue, Katsuki then thought, instead of the pink and the green of the fabric of the Hylian Tunic, suited him better too.

With a certain stride, Katsuki narrowed the distance between them and took a seat next to him. "I fucking know," he grunted through clenched teeth, "You don't gotta remind me every five minutes."

"I'm reminding you because up until an hour ago, we were wrapped around each other in the crystal waters of Rutile Lake, but as soon as you heard the Shrine Sensor ring, you were all up and about."

Katsuki set his mouth to a thin line. The phantom of Eijirou's lips on his neck, of his deft tongue capturing stray rivulets running down the stretch of his chest, of the rock Eijirou had him pressed against as he kissed the living light out of him — it all lingered on every cell of his body, and his stomach suddenly grew heavier. He had literally dragged Eijirou out of the water and they had barely put on any clothes before Katsuki was already climbing the hillside of Satori Mountain. Eijirou hadn't said a word, but now, now Katsuki couldn't see his eyes hiding behind his thick arm, yet the pout on his lips was a strong indication that, though not angry, he wasn't entirely happy.

With a long sigh, Katsuki inched closer, tugged Eijirou's arm and after giving him a long, meaningful stare, he leaned over and kissed him softly on the mouth. "I can fuck you here," he proposed in a conversational tone when they parted.

Eijirou shook his head. "No, that's weird," he said, "What if the monk of the shrine sees us?" He paused, making a face. "He definitely can, now that I think about it."

Katsuki trailed lower on a strong neck, and his name rushed past Eijirou's lips shakily. He smirked against the sensitive skin. "He's a spirit, dumbass."

"My point exactly; he can see us."

"A hell of a show to watch."

When Katsuki bit his ear playfully, Eijirou shrugged and laughed, pushing half-heartedly on Katsuki's chest with the flats of his palms. "You're crazy," he said.

"For you, maybe."

"Bullshitter."

Eijirou's cheeks were red and the smile was back on his face, and maybe Katsuki had still yet to make up for ruining their alone time in what seemed like forever, but at least his face wasn't marred by clouds anymore.

"Since we came all the way up here," he said and sat up with Katsuki's help, "We can climb to the peak. There's a lot of mystery surrounding the mountain. Creatures come and go at very unexpected times of the year that we can't call migration per se, and monsters come alive under specific conditions we have yet to find a pattern for. It also has a beautiful pond at the top, did you know? A large cherry blossom tree that blooms all year around by its side — isn't that strange and amazing?" He reached for the Sheikah Slate dangling from Katsuki's hip and cradled it in his arms. "Legend also says the spirit of a sage lives there."

"Sage?" Katsuki echoed.

Eijirou nodded, squeezing the Sheikah Slate to his chest. "A sage died on these lands and his reincarnation is now protecting them," he explained, "Probably the appearance of monsters and other creatures depends on the strength of his presence."

Katsuki grunted a response and got to his feet as soon as Eijirou did the same. "We should totally pay our respects," Eijirou then added, "I know you don't like to pray, so I'll do it for both of us."

"I'll set the fire going and cook something while you do your thing," Katsuki said. He tightened the leather band of his bag around his waist and hooked his thumbs underneath. "You always take ages and I get hungry."

Eijirou flashed a smile that would put every star in the whole universe to shame. "Thank you, my love," he said.

He took off first and Katsuki followed him faithfully. A few meters above the shrine, at the highest part of the mountain, twin boulders created a path for them to walk through, and that was where they headed first. They hadn't been walking long when a Katsuki noticed a familiar blue glow upsetting the tall grass. Strange ears perked up and twitched in the air as they approached, unblinking golden eyes darted at their direction for only a second before the creature broke into an erratic sprint and dissolved to a cloud of blue dust.

Next to him, Eijirou grabbed his forearm, halting him on the spot. "What was that," he gasped, "Did you see that?!"

Katsuki nodded. "A spirit called Blupee," he explained, "Fuckers run away when they spot you, but bust rupees out of their bodies when you shoot them."

Eijirou's head snapped at him, wearing a bewildered expression. "You have shot at it?!"

"I've done it to everything that moves," Katsuki deadpanned with a shrug, "Why would they be an exception?"

Shaking his head, Eijirou took a tentative step towards the path the splitting rock created for them. "Do you think I can see one again? I wanna take a picture of it."

"There is one that comes around the Fairy Fountain of the Kakariko Village," Katsuki explained as he followed, "But you might find the same one a bit further up the mountain. They reappear when they think they're outta trouble."

With a nod, Eijirou marched on first and Katsuki tagged along second, closely enough to scan the surroundings not only for other Blupees, but also for any potential enemies. The mountain was oddly quiet, he realized for the first time since the beginning of their hike. It tugged at all of his senses, setting them on alarm.

Suddenly, an eerie mist enveloped them and their surroundings and every sound reaching Katsuki's ears was full of chants and muffled words he could not understand. Eijirou glanced over his shoulder and they exchanged a stare and a nod, and wordlessly, Katsuki moved in front of him and tugged the Master Sword out of his bag. It was against the no-battling promise they made before they took off from the Castle, but protecting Eijirou's life was an oath he swore to serve until his dying breath.

A few steps further, the path curved downwards and Katsuki gripped the hilt his sword as he approached the ledge. It wouldn't be the first time a nest of Moblins caught him off guard, and since neither of them was in uniform, he had to be extra careful. The Master Sword glowed bright blue in his hands, ready for battle, and the spirits hummed low in his ears, nonchalantly, without a care in the world, but it did little to soothe his anxiety. He could see the cherry blossom tree Eijirou had been talking about, a blurry image of the structures in the horizon and the fluttering ears of two or three Blupees.

The pond then came into view and Katsuki lowered the Master Sword as his lips slightly parted in shock. It was exactly as Eijirou had previously described, the cherry blossom that bloomed all year around, the flora bustling with beauty and the pond shining with crystal clear waters, but in the center of that pond, with its hooves rustling and shattering the surface with each step, stood a creature Katsuki had never seen before. It glowed blue like the mist and it was shaped like a horse, yet it wasn't a horse. From the distance, Katsuki couldn't see its face, but it was flat and hidden behind a white mane. It had intricate patterns all over its body, patterns that reminded Katsuki of the symbols he used to dream about when he was a little boy.

Around it, a swarm of Blupees relaxed on the rocks. None of them had noticed his presence yet.

Soft footsteps stopped next to him, and Katsuki then heard a muffled gasp. Eijirou's eyes were wide like dinner plates, his palm covering his mouth as he stared at the very same sight that had left Katsuki speechless not so long ago. "That's..." he started, his voice shaking, "The Lord of the Mountain." He crouched on his knees, tugging at Katsuki's trousers with excessive zeal. "Gods, Katsuki, lay low."

With a grunt, Katsuki lowered to Eijirou's level, the grass soft under his knees. "A horse?" he whispered in a hurry.

Eijirou had yet to lift his eyes off the creature, but his fingers were tight around Katsuki's wrist. "The legend is real..." He wheezed, "The sage's reincarnation!"

"That's a very ugly reincarnation," Katsuki deadpanned.

"Katsuki!" Eijirou hissed, and for the first time, his attention was on Katsuki's face, "Don't you feel awe at the presence of such a creature, such a legend? Do you realize we are two of the few people who have seen it? It doesn't show itself to humans." He clutched the front of his tunic. "Gods, I can barely breathe."

Blinded by the shine in Eijirou's eyes, Katsuki blurted, "Want me to capture it?"

"What?!" Eijirou's eyes darted to the creature, then back at him. "Capture — The spirit?!"

"It's only a glowing horse. If I mount it, I can capture it."

"Have you lost your mind, this isn't just a glowing horse, but a holy creature! How could us mortals possibly even  _dare_  to think about taming it — why are you getting naked?!"

Katsuki tugged the purple Stealth Tights up his thighs, until the waistband snapped around his waist. "Shut your goddamned face," he then scoffed, "I'm just putting the one that helps with stealth."

"Katsuki please, I don't think it's a good idea—"

With his thumb and his index finger, Katsuki pinched Eijirou's top and bottom lip together, effectively silencing him. He then wrestled into the Chest Guard and tugged the fabric of the mask around his mouth. The chill of the altitude dug deep into his skin, making his muscles shiver, so Katsuki yanked the Flameblade out of the inventory and replaced the Master Sword with it. Then, he rummaged around some more for a Stamina Potion, plucking the cork out before downing the green liquid in one go. It tasted as disgusting as he remembered.

"I'm all set," he said. Then he turned to Eijirou. "If a monster appears, take the Master Sword. You can lift it, can't you?"

"I can, but I really still think it's not a good idea to…" He trailed off, letting go of a sigh. "You've decided to do it, haven't you?"

"Damn straight. You want the ugly horse, I'll get it for you."

Eijirou sighed again. "Then there's no stopping you. Try not to break a rib."

Katsuki wanted to ask if Eijirou meant his or the spirit's ribs, but a bunch of Blupees noticed them just then and scurried to flee. In the distance, he saw a bunch of ears flutter in the air and he dropped to a a full crouch, pushing Eijirou's head down too. When the Blupees went back to what they were doing, Katsuki climbed down the hill, but instead of going directly into the pond, he took a left towards the cherry blossom tree. As quietly as possible and without alerting any of the creatures, he hid behind the thick trunk, lowering his mask to take a few deep breaths.

Once his breathing slowed down enough, he tucked his face behind the mask again and slithered down the roots of the cherry blossom tree. His feet splashed on the water's surface and to his dismay, the sound it made was too loud to pass up as the normal water movement. With the corner of his eye, Katsuki saw a bunch of leafy-looking ears twitch in the air, unblinking owl eyes zeroing in on him and he cursed inside his head as all the Blupees hopped to every possible direction and disappeared to thin air.

To his surprise, the Lord of the Mountain remained unbothered. It lowered its head to the water and took a few sips.

Regaining his footing, Katsuki took a few tentative steps between two rocks, plucked the black truffle he found under his foot and quickly shoved it in his inventory and, whilst in full crouch, he approached the creature from behind. He waited a few long, long seconds, recovering some of his stamina.

Then, he leapt.

The creature neighed as Katsuki attached himself on its back, but it sounded less like a horse and more like bells chiming straight out of the spirit world. It thrashed and twisted, inhumanly strong, and it wouldn't listen to any of the soothing sounds that usually worked on regular horses, yet Katsuki had gripped the hair growing on its back and persevered.

However, the beast was untamable.

It wasn't long before the muscles on his legs started to cramp and his vision blurred, while his spine creaked with each violent twist. He could hear Eijirou's voice from a distance, calling out to him and telling him to let go already, but the issue had become a matter of pride; there was nothing in that world Katsuki couldn't do, taming an otherwordly horse included.

"C'mon, Lord!" Katsuki roared, topping the creature's shrieks, the sloshing water, Eijirou's shouts. "We don't wanna hurt you, you dumb fuck!"

Then all of a sudden, as if it saw Katsuki's heart through his words, the creature calmed down.

Katsuki slouched over, panting from the exertion. His nether region was both numb and on fire from the friction, the joints of his fingers cracking when he released the grip on the creature's mane. He patted the creature's neck one last time, and this time, his touch lingered. Its blue skin was soft, but hard without any fur, like a marble statue that came to life. The elaborate patterns on its body blinked a bright red, before it faded, only to reappear again and Katsuki wondered if it was some sort of pulse.

"There ya go," he said softly. "You didn't have to go all hysterical on me, you dramatc thing."

The Lord of the Mountain neighed and snorted in response. Katsuki chuckled. He then raised his head and spotted Eijirou at the other end of the pond, his feet already submerged in the water and his mouth wide open in awe. With a twist and a gentle nudge, he coaxed the Lord to walk towards his lover. "Here," he said, "Your horse, your majesty."

Yet Eijirou did not react to the jab. With shaky hands, he brought Sheikah Slate at the level of his face and snapped a picture. "You magnificent creature," he breathed, taking another one. Then he lowered his head to a full bow and added, "Thank you for letting us in your turf. Thank you for letting my Knight on your back. We are ever so grateful for your kindness."

Katsuki snorted. "He's only a flamboyant horse, you dumbass Prince."

Eijirou quickly shushed him, eyes wide. "Don't say mean things! He's a spirit! He's holy!"

At that, Katsuki bit the inside of his cheek. Unlike Eijirou, born and raised to worship and adore the spirits, Katsuki harbored no good feelings for them. Even if he was their chosen one, after soaking in the blood of his friends and his lover's tears for over one hundred years, Katsuki had no more sympathy, no warmth for the creatures of the spirit realm. He would respect them without a second thought, but, unlike Eijirou, he would never consider them as creatures that deserved a different treatment than everybody else.

Nevertheless, he reached for his bag and took out an apple, because that was what he always did for the horses he captured. "Have a munch, Lord," he said, reaching over the creature's face. He tried looking for a mouth, but he didn't find one. And yet, the apple disappeared from his palm, leaving a trace of cold in its wake.

"Incredible," Eijirou whispered shakily. Then he laughed. "I feel so blessed."

"Wanna ride it?"

Wine-red eyes rounded like a child's. It pulled at every single one of Katsuki's heartstrings in a way that should alarm him, in a way that it made him weak, but Katsuki didn't mind being weak, he didn't mind anything — blood, sweat, tears, or a stupid holy horse that almost broke his back. As long as Eijirou's eyes shone like the stars on a moonless night. "Can I?" he asked without a breath.

Katsuki felt like uprooting the cherry blossom tree and swinging it off the cliff, because it should have been illegal for a person to be so adorable, but instead, he pushed a hand through his hair. "The fuck did I capture it for?"

Eijirou's eyes wrinkled at the corners, and Katsuki was really close to combusting. He jumped off the horse, holding it still for Eijirou to straddle it. The Prince of Hyrule had never mounted a horse that didn't have a saddle or reins before, so it took a few trials of jumping and slipping off before his legs were snuggly around either side of its back. He pushed his fingers through the white mane and the creature hummed.

"Thank you for letting me, oh great Lord," Eijirou said, bowing his head once again.

Katsuki let the horse go and took the Sheikah Slate from Eijirou when he handed it over. Sliding it in the pouch, he stepped out of the way and right then, midstep, he came face-to-face with the Lord of the Mountain for the first time. His step faltered, the hairs on his forearms rising to attention. He took a few more steps back, hissing like a spooked cat.

"What in the ever loving fuck is that?! What's wrong with its…face?!"

There was no snoot, no mouth, only long white hair covering the creature's face, and four owl eyes that glimmered yellow like topaz stones and stared right into Katsuki's soul. Its shiny ears were like leafy branches, similar to the ones the Blupees had, and they moved back and forth the way a horse's would, but there was no indication that a monster like that was anywhere near related to a horse other than the shape of its frame.

"Holy fucking shit," Katsuki whispered, "And here I thought those floppy bastards were creepy! Goddamn, I'm gonna have nightmares about this one."

Eijirou fixed him with a hard stare. "You're being dramatic," he said. Then his face softened as he glanced back at the Lord. "He's just different. Ethereal."

"He's super fucking ugly, that's what he is."

With a roll of his eyes, Eijirou blatantly ignored him and nudged the Lord of the Mountain to a slow stroll. The glow of the its body made Eijirou glow too, a blue halo like a thin blanket covering the margins of his frame, and though Katsuki had seen Eijirou's magic before, he had seen and felt the its light in his lungs and soul, he had never seen him look as magical before.

Hastily, before the moment was gone, he took a picture. Eijirou heard the Sheikah Slate's snap and smiled at him.

Katsuki fell in love with him all over again.

With a breath that emptied his loaded chest, sat down and slipped out of the Sheikah clothes, letting them out of the inventory to dry. Then, he tugged the ones he wore earlier on and against their promise, Katsuki equiped himself with his bow and shield. He was strapping the Flameblade on his back again when Eijirou pulled at the white mane and the Lord came to a halt. Hopping off of it, Eijirou gave it a smile and a pet under its neck. "Thank you again for having us," he said softly. "And thank you for protecting the mountain. I might not be as magical as you are, but I will offer every ounce of my prayers to you. May our paths cross again."

Then, he let go.

The Lord of the Mountain neighed and galloped towards the edge of the terrain, then crossed to the spirit realm and dissipated in the air.

Eijirou stared at the after-image of its existence with a smile on his face. Around them, the glowing mist disappeared and birds started to sing the sun a farewell song. "I shall pray now," he said quietly.

Katsuki nodded. "I'll set the fire."

"Thank you, my love."

When Katsuki got to his feet, Eijirou carefully kneeled in the middle of the pond. His fingers interlaced in front of his chest, his eyes closed shut and he bowed his head as hurried prayers escaped his lips, coated in his low, soft voice. The water was deep enough for his feet and calves to be submerged entirely into it, while the surface reached all the way to the middle of his thighs. He looked beautiful like that — holy. Yet, Katsuki loved him more with a sword in his hand, fire in his eyes and his lips pulled in a snarl.

Reaching for his bag, Katsuki settled down near the cherry blossom tree. He pulled some logs and dry twigs out of it, and placed the Flameblade on top of them until they caught on fire. Then, he sought out the mushrooms. He didn't have a pot, therefore one of the stews Eijirou loved the most, or anything other than meat and vegetable skewers were out of the question. After rinsing them with some water, he stuck them on sticks, broke rock salt with his fingers over them and let them grill. He repeated the same process with pieces of the goat he had slaughtered the day before.

The humming suddenly stopped and as Katsuki turned his head towards the pond, Eijirou bowed one last time and stood up. He was soaked, his footsteps heavy and sluggish. A shiver shook his body, slight and almost unnoticeable, but Katsuki's expert eye caught it with ease. Without a moment of hesitation, Katsuki opened his bag, took out a pair of trousers and shoes and handed them over. "Come sit by the fire and warm up," he said.

Eijirou smiled. "It's spring, love. The weather isn't that cold anymore."

"If you catch a cold, I'll kill you."

"Alright, alright."

He shed the wet clothes and shrugged on the dry ones. The trousers were, as always, short for him and tight around the waist, and Katsuki put the leather belt back in his inventory. The shoes, however, were perfect fit.

Eijirou took a seat right next to him, close enough for their thighs to touch and their shoulders to bump with each movement. He offered a smile and a peck on Katsuki's lips when he gave him one meat and one mushroom skewer to munch on. They ate in silence, watching the orange, Hyrule sun dip all the way down the horizon.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Eijirou asked first.

Katsuki swallowed around a mouthful of mushrooms. His lower back ached dully, his inner thighs burned due to the friction with the Lord's body, and he was worried about his children maker area, but he only shrugged, taking the last bite of mushroom, then throwing the twig into the fire. "Nothing Mipha's Grace can't heal," he said.

"Oh, right," Eijirou said right back, taking another bite from the goat meat. Juices dribbled down his chin and onto the Hylian tunic, and when Katsuki rolled his eyes at him, Eijirou grinned sheepishly. "Regardless, thank you for taming him for me," he added quickly. "We were supposed to take the day off today. No battling, no shrine-seeking, no adventures, nothing. And yet here we are." A chuckle. "We can't avoid it, can we?"

Katsuki collected some droplets dripping of Eijirou's chin with his thumb. "Can you complain?"

Eijirou threw the stick into the fire, shaking his head. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said. "This world is a mystery so full of surprises, it'd be strange if we didn't stumble into one every single day, day offs be damned. I feel we have yet to discover even half of them. Can't wait for more, really."

"Patience has never been your thing."

"Maybe you're right," Eijirou said with an airy chuckle. Then he turned to Katsuki and his eyes were alight again. "I don't think I would be so excited if you weren't by my side to share it with me." He leaned his head on Katsuki's shoulder and sighed. "I love you so much."

Katsuki closed his eyes and shakily, he said it back. "Love you too."

Love. Was it really love? The fact that Katsuki would break himself apart, then stitch himself up again if that was what would make Eijirou happy; the fact that he would dive in, face first into fire, or launch himself into space and bring back the star to Eijirou's liking, just to see him alive like that — was it love? It felt too short to describe it, Katsuki thought. Overwhelmed, he buried his face in his favorite red hair, breathing in the magic Eijirou was made out of.

In the distance, the sun set behind the mountains.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Katsuki's reaction to Satori's face is the same reaction I had when I saw it for the first time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stylish_Racoon) where I yell often about this AU. Join me in the void.


End file.
